


little moments

by theacesofspades



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacesofspades/pseuds/theacesofspades
Summary: A series of little drabbles about Link and Zelda fitting back together after they defeat Calamity Ganon.





	little moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angiekaori92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiekaori92/gifts).



> a series of drabbles based on a single word, differing lengths

Link hopped across the creek ahead of her, jumping one-legged over the rocks, balancing precariously and wobbling adorably, but making it across with incidence. Zelda watched his receding back.

Was he really here to help her? Or did he just have nothing better to do?

She worried about it. She didn’t want to, but she did, almost constantly. After all, what else would he be doing right now? He had fallen back into the routine so easily - following her around, watching her take notes and draw pictures, protecting her from enemies - ever the silent sentinel. She had fallen easily back into her own routine - second-guessing every move, overthinking every word.

It didn’t matter that she knew why he didn’t speak, it was still too easy to believe it was because he did not like her. It didn’t matter that she knew why he was so protective of her, it was still too easy to believe he saw her as burden, someone who slowed him down. It didn’t matter.

She came to the rocks he had so easily hopped across. They looked slick, and a few wobbled in the creek’s weak current. Link had made it appear so easy. She searched for him down the creek - he was a ways down, crouching among the reeds, looking for something. If she crossed now and she flubbed it, he wouldn’t see it.

Besides, even if he did see, it wasn’t like he would say anything about it, anyway. It was a bitter, vindictive thought, and he didn’t deserve it, but she allowed herself the bittersweet sting of it for a moment, before pushing it away. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t speak. It wasn’t hers either.

She crossed the river slowly, carefully, full thought in every step, and by the time she made it to Link he’d stood back up and was watching her.

Silently.

Her face burned, but she tried to convince herself Link would mistake it for the Sun. He wouldn’t, but it was nice to think.

They walked on down the shore, the silence between growing ever louder, until she could no longer take the swirl of uncomfortable feelings in her head.

“Link, do you ever wish you could speak?”

He furrowed his brow.

“I mean, I know you’re physically capable of speech. But do you ever wish you could speak . . . more easily?”

He looked at her for a long time. She had the strangest impression that he understood the underlying question she was really asking, though she herself knew not what her real intent was. She was just a ball of emotions, and trying to discern meaning in any of her thoughts just led to further confusion.

He shook his head. She thought to press it, but let it drop. She could try to get a conversation out of him whatever way she pleased, it was not going to happen. She hated it. She hated any puzzles she could not crack, and he was a puzzle indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if botw Zelda is my favorite Zelda, but she's definitely one of the most interesting, especially with all her hang-ups about botw Link.
> 
> This and future drabbles came from longer fic ideas I had that just never came about, no matter how long I thought about them. Who knows, maybe I'll expand on them later, but for now, here's the first.


End file.
